The instant invention concerns a device for manufacturing butter by means of a continuous-operation mechanical churn with at least one butter-making cylinder, a buttermilk extractor, and at least one squeeze-off.
Butter is, as is known, manufactured from cream obtained from milk. The constitution of the cream depends on several factors such as the type of fodder supplied to the cow, the climate, the breed of cow, etc., and in turn determines the consistency or structure of the butter. The customer of course will be interested in constant quality, which can be maintained by blending fresh and stored cream together at a particular ratio. One drawback, however, is that, since the fresh and stored cream must be blended before the cream is ripened, they must be blended in accordance with the desired quality long before the butter can be made. Furthermore, storing cream demands a lot of space and consumes a lot of power for thawing and chilling. It is accordingly more economical to blend fresh butter and stored butter or pure fat. This approach also provides more flexibility in controlling production because blending creams instead of butters demands ripening time.